Two against one
by Individual101
Summary: They thought it was just another year at hogwarts, training, pranking and mountains of homework but Fred and George never thought of the girl in four inch heels would become their little obsession one the side.


Chapter 1

The platform was crowded and bumpy, children crashed with their parents about clothing and junk food. Owls shrieked in their cages, toad crocked in people's pockets and mice skipped using other mice and their tails. My face let a little smile slip through my filter, New York might have been a mix of bright lights, good food and museums but I had missed the chaos and brilliance they came with magic. I boarded the train a little earlier the most and marked a compartment as my own, no one came in but me. I swung my black bag into the opposite seat before sinking into another seat with my writing book. It was beaten, abused and worn around the edges, with my chewed on pencil I began to write. I didn't feel the train move, I didn't feel the darkness cover the train and I didn't feel the lights fickle on like fireflies over my head. I was lost in my own world.

For hours I was wrapped inside my mind, picking at loose wisps of an idea, changing, plotting, undermining my own characters and sending the enemies down to hell. My silence that I had so carefully created was broken by knuckles knocking against the glass compartment door. Two annoying little red head twins stood in the hall, grinning from ear to ear. I looked them up and down and grabbed my wand, stabbed the air with it and whispered "_Defigo_". The lock on the door locked from the inside with a loud click. Suck on that bitches. The pencil went back to the page, the heroine was about to jump over a live volcano with her side kick chap when….

BANG

The door nearly fell off its hinges as it was blown open. The twin's smiles were in full force as they crashed into the opposite seats; in their haste they knocked my bag off the seat. My things nearly escaped the opening but quick as a flash I grabbed the bag and placed it next to me. The twins looked at me; I stared at them (if only looks could kill). I went back to my book, the silence stretched out. Then another rude, annoying person stood in the frame of the door. "Can I help you?" my voice was like ice, a very slippery slope. The boy was tall, his brown hair had been teased into a bed head look and his blue eye sparkled with hate. "Not you, you half blood. They on the other had can help me" he pointed at the twins.

"Well their busy" I sounded undisputable but this guy wasn't giving up. The twins looked surprised at my outburst.

"Well to bad, move" he wasn't even looking at me which made me mad. Before I could throw a volley of swear words in a mix of Russian and German, one of the twins threw something at the man. _Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder_. My sister had bought some over owl post the year before and I just realised that I had met the makers and creators of the stuff. The black mist cleared, the boys were gone and the boy looked furious. He whipped around and ran down the hall; I stood up and closed the door. Peace and quiet again.

I thought I had seen the last of the boy with the bed head but my luck had vacated me when he stepped into the same carriage as me. I still had my book out and my pencil scratching away across the page. Suddenly the boy held out his hand "I'm Michael". I stared at the out stretched hand before extending my own, Michael grabbed it and pulled me forward "and if you get in my way again I will crush you", he let go. I didn't say anything and he just kept staring. The carriage stopped at the end of the path and I made my way to the door "you don't say much do you" Michael stated

I stayed silent.

My sharp tongue stayed locked up inside, in its ivory cage.

The great hall was already lit with floating candles; the bewitched ceiling was pitch black with only a cluster of glittering stars and a round moon to light it up. The four tables were set with golden empty plates; no one was in the hall yet except for professor. Dumbledore stood in the centre of the hall with one of the golden plates in hand. "Miss. Bliss how nice of you to show up on time, your parents thought that you wouldn't even show up". My high heels clicked the stone floor as I walked towards him

"My parent's words would be true but I decided to turn over a new leaf while I away"

"How was new York?" my smile faulted slightly with surprise but I moved on

"It was nice but I miss magic too much to stay in New York". Professor. Dumbledore nodded knowingly suddenly he waved his hand over the plate. Steaming food appeared in the plate and he handed to me. "There is a spare bed in Gryffindor if you would like to occupy it" I took the bowl from him.

"Professor. Dumbledore" I saluted him mockingly

"Miss. Bliss" he slightly saluted back, his smile growing wide by the minute. With food in my hand I exited the great hall before my future peers filled the hall.

The food was beautiful maybe even better than the food served from the venders on the side of the road in New York. I signed and lied back on my bed with a full stomach and pulled out my school time table. I saw I had Transfiguration first, oh lord please help me.

_I was running through London, the hooded figures were all but mist next to me. My breathing was shallow as I gasped for breath, I wanted to scream for help but nothing was coming out. I came to a halt, the hooded figures had me surrounded. My wand was lost somewhere under a bin, probably broken in two by someone's feet. A figure moved from the circle and raised his wand, in line with my face. This was it, I closed my eyes and screwed up my face ready for impacted. The blast from the wand was warm; I opened my mouth to scream…._

I woke up, my clothes stuck to my skin with sweat and my breathing was coming out of my body at a rapid pace. I left my bed and pulled open the curtain to see the sunrise, I looked around the room. Three other girls lay asleep in identical red four poster beds, there hair flowing over their gleaming white pillows. I looked back at the sunrise and saw two red head twins walking to training with their broomsticks under their arms, they didn't realise they were being watched.


End file.
